hfcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Makuhero
Welcome to Makuhero is a crossover between Bionicle and Hero Factory written by Pokermask. It focuses on Makuta Ceasame's journey back to the Matoran Universe as he mistakenly gets to Makuhero City. Prologue Taken from Battle for Leadership, chapter 15 Ceasame was ready for his destination back home. He had got a rocket which hasn't been used by the humans for years. It was perfect for him. And now, thanks to the human's intelligence, he can make more experiments than ever before. He sat inside the rocket while a staff member of NASA was helping him with seat belt, the chair and other things. "You know" said Ceasame. "I underrestimated you humans. I would like to thank you for helping me through this mess. Now I can finally continue my destiny". The staff member just nodded and smiled. "There, now it should be done" she said. "Good luck" Ceasame was happy. Now he could finally return to the Matoran Universe. After a countdown he heard outside of the rocket and then all of a sudden it flew right up in the sky in high speed. Ceasame shaking through the seat. Then when it finally stopped, he could relax. He knew he was out in space. A few hours later, the rocket had reached his destination. Slowly it landed on it's feet and Ceasame opened the door with a slam, ran out and kissed the ground until something pointed at him with a gun. "Who are you, and who are you working for?!" the figure shouted. It was a figure with red armor, with a big heartstone formed as the letter H. The two beings looked at each other for a few seconds until Ceasame eventually shouted up to the sky in frustration. To be continued Chapter 1 In a cell, in a prison just a few metres from a factory, Ceasame was shocked and dissapointed. He had been so close to succeeding. He was so close to come back to the Matoran Universe and take his place as the commander of the Organization of Darkness, but what happened. He comes to this place. A place inhabitated by robots. There was nothing that even resembled his world. "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" he shouted. He almost cried. Then he got furious. He started hitting the wall violently. "THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS" he yelled. "They will now learn not to mess with Makuta Ceasame". He took up his radio as he was about to give orders to a very good "friend" of his... Makuta Tazzuk. "Where are you, you slime?!" someone yelled from the radio. "We need you here". It was Tazzuk's voice. "That Brutaka guy teleported me to Earth" answered Ceasame. "I trusted the humans that they would get me back, but no. They brought me to some sort of mechanical city". "Humans do not know anything from us" said Tazzuk. "So why be surpised? Why do you need me anyway?!" "You have some shadow leeches left?" asked Ceasame. "Uhm.. yes" answered Tazzuk. "I want a shadow leech attack on planet Earth" ordered Ceasame. "But..." said Tazzuk as he got interrupted. "DON'T SPEAK AGAINST ME" Ceasame yelled. "THEY SHALL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID. SEND SHADOW LEECHES ON THE EARTH NOW!!!" "Very well" said Tazzuk as the call ended. ---- At night, Ceasame was sleeping. But the bed was pretty... uncomfortable. But he knew he had to rest. It would be a long day for him tomorrow as he would begin his final effort to come back to the Matoran Universe. But then a guard came, opened his cell and woke him up. "Am I free to go?!" said Ceasame happy, but tired at the same time. "Not exactly" the guard answered. ---- Ceasame had now come to a courtroom. Why at night?! Are they gonna waste his time even more? Are they gonna execute him? Well, execution would be pretty stupid, but Ceasame couldn't really be sure. They're probably as stupid as the humans. "So, what's the case here?" asked the judge. On one desk, sat that red figure that arrested him, whose name Ceasame had found out to be William Furno. He gave the hero cold eyes. "I found this scum south of town" said William and pointed at Ceasame. "We believe he's working for Witch Doctor". "Witch Doctor?" thought Ceasame. "Wait" he eventually said. "There most be some mistake here. I don't know anything of this so called Witch Doctor. I came here by mistake. I was originally heading to my own universe". "That's a pile of garbage and you know it" said William. "Overruled" said the judge. "Please continue... what's your name". "Ceasame" answered the golden Makuta. "Makuta Ceasame". "Now that sounds like someone Witch Doctor would have hired" said William stubbornly. "Overruled" said the judge once again. "Let the defendant speak". Furno then sulked at his desk. "I'm working for a brotherhood pretty far from here and we're at war" began Ceasame. "I'm the leader and they desperately need me right now. Because if we lose, we might end up loosing everything and then it's all my fault, so I beg you mechanical beings to free me and I won't do any harm to you, ok?" The judge was looking at the prosecutor. "I have nothing to add" she said. "And what do the jury think?" said the judge. They all shook on their heads. "Well then" said the judge. "I find the defendant unguilty. You're free to go, Makuta Ceasame. Welcome to Makuhero" To be continued Chapter 2 While exploring Makuhero City, Ceasame was having thoughts of how he would come back. He could not use the rocket anymore because he didn't know what direction Aqua Magna was. That was it then. He just have to give up. There's no way he's going to come back to the Matoran Universe. He sat down on a bench, looking down on the ground depressed. If he hadn't been so greedy to kill Vavakx and get to Bara Magna, maybe he wouldn't have ended up here. He was ready to turn himself in, and leave the Organization of Darkness and the New Brotherhood of Makuta. He picked up his radio to call Makuta Tazzuk once again. "What is it now?!" yelled Tazzuk as he picked up. "I..." said the sad Makuta. It was not easy to say, but he had to. "I'm sad to tell that..." he continued as he got knocked down by a mysterious being. He lost contact with Tazzuk in the progress. ---- Waking up, he found out that he was in a dark room, tied on a chair. He violently tried to break free from the tied ropes as he heard a laughter. "Keep trying, stranger" a voice said. "You'll never get out of here" "Tell me" yelled Ceasame. "Why am I here?! Why can't I just get a break?!" "You seem confused" said the voice. "I like when my hostage is confused". Then a being in a wheelchair came out from the shadows looking at the Makuta. Ceasame looked with fear into his eyes. "Who are you?" he trembled. "I'm a forgotten traitor, hiding in the shadows" answered the being. "I'm the one that have lost everything worthy to me. I. Am. VON NEBULA!!!". Then he picked up a staff and pointed it at Ceasame. In the middle of the blade of the staff, it was something that looked like a black hole. It immideatly began trying to suck Ceasame in. "Please!" the scared makuta yelled. "Stop! Let me go! I haven't done anything to you" "I know" Von Nebula said with a smile as he took away the staff. "I was just testing you. Jason, tie up the ropes. He does no harm to us". At that moment, a hero with a massive hand came from the shadows and freed his hostage. Ceasame climbed up to his feet looking at the hero suspiciously. "Now, if only I could have done that to Stormer" said Von Nebula. "He and his precious little friend Furno will pay for leaving me inside that staff". Ceasame looked at the black being's legs. "Sorry if this sounds any sensitive to you" he said. "But what has happend to your legs?" "Oh this?" said Von Nebula. "When I finally got free from the Black Hole Orb Staff, I regained strength to my body, except in my legs as my veins never seemed to reach them, so I got paralyzed and... now I'm here, sitting here by myself" "Besides me, sir" said Jason. "Of course, my servant" Von Nebula said. "And when I came here, it was at that point I found this precious trophy". Von Nebula picked up a mysterious golden stone, but Ceasame recognized it. It's shape and form. It was the Kanohi Olmak. "Where did you get that?!" he said desperate. "I just said I found it" said Von Nebula wondering about the makuta's ignorance. Ceasame stretched out to Von Nebula with his arms pointed at the mask. "GIVE IT TO ME!" he yelled. "Why would I do that?!" Von Nebula yelled back. "DO IT!" yelled Ceasame as he took up one of his golden knives. "Jason, do something" ordered Von Nebula to his servant. Jason took his giant fist and hit Ceasame in the face, making him fall down on the floor. "What in god's name are you doing?!" Von Nebula yelled at the makuta. "Trying to get home" shouted Ceasame. "That thing is the Mask of Dimensional Gates. It can teleport any being anywhere at any time, including my universe. Now, GIVE IT TO ME!" "Wait" said Von Nebula as he raised his hand. "So you mean it's a teleportation device? Interesting... why should I give it you?! I can use this to command forces against the Hero Factory". Ceasame noticed his power-hungry mind. He knew he had to be smart. "Then why don't we just make a deal" said Ceasame convincing. "If you give me the Olmak..." "I refuse" interrupted Von Nebula. "I'll give you..." continued Ceasame. "Your legs back". Von Nebula became interested. "How?" he asked. "I have creatures that my brotherhood has created" answered Ceasame. "And they are capable of fixing your legs to their normal state. But to make me do that, I need something in return". Von Nebula thought about it for a second and smiled. "Sure thing" he said with sinister eyes. "You have to give me Preston Stormer's hero core, and if he fights back, you'll have to kill him" To be continued Characters *Ceasame *Von Nebula *William Furno *Tazzuk (Voice only) *Jason Stealth "Fist" *A judge *A prosecutor *A court jury *A prison guard *Staff member of NASA *Witch Doctor (Mentioned only) *Preston Stormer (Mentioned only) *Shadow Klakk Horde (Not mentioned by name) Trivia *Pokermask consider this his first "experimental" story. *The story focuses more on the Hero Factory storyline. *This is one of the first Bionicle/Hero Factory crossovers.